Will examine the effects of very low calorie diets (VLCD) on glucose and lipid metabolism in patients with upper body obesity (UBO) and non- insulin-dependent diabetes mellitus (NIDDM). Patients will be placed on VLCD for 14 days, and metabolism studies will be performed at baseline, immediately after, and six wks following the diets. Insulin resistance will be evaluated by hyperinsulinemic euglycemic clamp. Effects on lipid metabolism will be evaluated by measuring lipid release following epinephrine.